


You make loving fun

by onotherflights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Otabek Altin, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Otabek talking about how sweet Yuri is bts, inexperienced Otabek, shy Otabek, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: Sweet wonderful youYou make me happy with the things you doOh, can it be soThis feeling follows me wherever I goI never did believe in miraclesBut I've a feeling it's time to tryI never did believe in the ways of magicBut I'm beginning to wonder why





	You make loving fun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - 1970s! This was inspired by 'You Make Loving Fun', by Fleetwood Mac, one of my favorite bands of all time. It was on their classic 1977 Album, Rumors!

No one really knew how sweet Yuri could be once you got him down to the way he was born. At first, Otabek thought it was a real shame. If only everyone could feel how soft Yuri’s lips were, how they tasted like bubblegum, sometimes slightly sticky with lipgloss. If only everyone knew the way Yuri would smile when Otabek’s fingers trailed down to his hips, and began to wrestle him out of whatever tight pants contraption he'd wiggled into earlier in the morning.

Even then, in the morning, after hours of spreading out his limbs and stealing the covers, Yuri would turn to him with his best pair of sweet, sleepy eyes and kiss him while asking for a cup of coffee, talking right against his lips. He didn't even have morning breath that much. Otabek began questioning if he was human.

Then again, Otabek decided he didn't want anyone else to know that side of Yuri. He was just fine being the only one intimately acquainted with him.

  


Despite perceptions and appearances, Yuri was not the pure _agape_ image when Otabek came to know him in that way. Those days had long since passed.

Otabek hadn't minded, when they had first become friends, when Yuri introduced him to his first boyfriend over one of their regular Facetimes. Any feelings of immediate jealousy over seeing someone else in Yuri’s bed was based solely on the fact that he hadn't yet had a boyfriend, despite being older than Yuri. Or a girlfriend, for that matter. You'd think being bisexual would result in double the chances, but in reality his chances were further divided each time he left to train in a new place. They were getting razor slim by the time the thought of maybe wanting a relationship entered his mind.

For a year and four months (and two days, roughly three hours), Otabek suffered while Yuri enjoyed his first, well, everything.

It's not that Otabek had never done _anything_. But the occasional hookup, fumbling attentions below the belt, paled greatly in comparison to an actual relationship. Otabek didn't realize how much he wanted it until he called Yuri unexpectedly once, to tell him good news, and Yuri’s boyfriend rolled over, curling affectionately towards him and laying his head on Yuri’s chest. He mumbled something about the light from the screen, and Yuri whispered a quick apology and a goodnight.

Thankfully, everything that went up also came down. Yuri dumped his boyfriend conveniently around the time Otabek realized his feelings of deep friendship went a little bit deeper than he had originally anticipated.

He would always remember that first trip he took to visit Yuri, as his boyfriend. He remembers every moment of their first kiss, even the beautiful sunset that they missed most of in favor of said first kiss.

He remembered the first time they fell asleep watching a movie, and waking to find Yuri beside him. Slowly, he carefully laid his head on Yuri’s chest. The warmth that bloomed inside him almost made the room too hot, but his heart settled eventually.

  
  


Of course, Otabek was prone to a very quiet and undetectable worry. It was an anxiety that told him he wasn't enough for Yuri, couldn't keep up with him. Maybe it was because they started out on a bit of an off-note, sexually speaking.

It took a while for them to move from kissing to petting, and then to wandering hands. The first time they went horizontal, it all went downhill fast.

They were on Yuri’s bed, fully clothed, and making out. It was a pretty typical night, Otabek foolishly thought he was safe. Then Yuri straddled his hips, softly grinding down.

“Is this okay?” He murmured against Otabek’s cheek, leaving innocent pecks like it would distract from the the great rush south.

Otabek stared up at the ceiling, trying to count the tiles. He was torn, because he was already half-hard from kissing alone, and surely Yuri could feel at least that. He wondered if he should stop them, cool down a bit. It felt way too good to stop, though, the friction of them together.

Instead of having a minute, Otabek just went in for another kiss.

It would be his downfall.

After that, the grinding only became more intense. First Yuri pushed his knee between Otabek’s legs until they spread apart, and that fueled the fire. He was so hard it almost hurt having jeans on. Then Yuri kissed his neck, his weak spot. He should have known what was coming when Yuri reached one hand back to move the hand that he'd had placed carefully on the small of Yuri’s back, right down to the swell of his ass. He did it with a smirk. Not really knowing what to do with an ass cheek in his hand, Otabek gave the yoga-pants covered flesh an experimental squeeze. Apparently, Yuri liked that, because he moaned. It was so soft and sweet coming from him, Otabek wanted to store the sound for later. He wanted it on his mixboard, able to hear it at the push of a button. The thought did not help his case.

The final blow was when Yuri brought a hand between where they were rubbing together. The moment he felt that hand on his crotch — he knew it was all over. Before he could even think about warning it would happen, it was in the progress of happening.

He had always hoped, deep down, that he would never come in his pants. Or, at the very least, he hoped that if he ever did, he would at least do it subtly, like a man.

The problem was, how does one go about it like a man? A rough grunt? You couldn't just force it.

What came out instead was a soft gasp, his mouth perfectly shaped into an oval, and a tightening of his grip on Yuri’s ass. In turn that made him moan again, louder, and grind his hips once before he realized the awful truth.

Otabek had a few moments of bliss with his head tilted back and his eyes closed, before he remembered the chain of events (or the lack thereof) that had lead him there. His eyes popped open, finding Yuri looming over him with a matching expression.

Carefully, Yuri sat back slightly, blinking a few times.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured, almost innocently. Then, bringing his hand up to try and hide it, he started to laugh.

Otabek was pretty sure he now knew what the feeling of negative chub was, as his heart sunk right into where his balls had previously been — clearly he'd lost all rights and privileges to them. So much for being the cool one.

Yuri must have read his thoughts all over his face, he was actually pretty good at that, because he changed his face to match right away.

“No, I'm not, Otabek -” he cupped his sad face in his pale hands, smiling softly down at him. “I'm not laughing _at_ you. I'm just, well, a little surprised.”

He leaned in close, careful where he placed himself, and bit his lip between his teeth.

“It's just, I've never gotten that reaction from anyone,” he admitted, brushing stray hair back from Otabek's face affectionately. It could go unspoken — but they both knew that there was only one other ‘anyone’ in Yuri’s life before Otabek.

“It's kind of hot,” he added, and that at least softened the blow. Yuri seemed oddly happy, almost a pink glow to his cheeks as he used one hand to trace Otabek’s lips, then place a quick kiss there. “I guess you really like me after all.”

Otabek realized he wasn't the only one who needed a bit of self confidence boost in certain areas. It figured, when you dedicated the majority of your life to cutthroat competition, intimacy issues could arise. Still, the idea that Yuri could even think anyone had power to resist him was inconceivable. Maybe he was human after all, but he definitely had some sort of powers, probably witchcraft. Maybe that could be his scapegoat to the situation. How could he help himself? He was under Yuri’s spell.

He briefly wondered why he'd always been such a skeptic, clearly he now had something to believe in.

Yuri kissed him, clearing away his strange thoughts, giving way to sweetness.

“More than like, Yura.” He added.

There was another sweet kiss, then Yuri curling into his side, kissing each of his cheeks. Otabek knew he was lucky, because Yuri only spared this power on him. Maybe Yuri knew how much it meant to him, even without words.

A moment later, Yuri shifted off of him to lay on his back, and the layers grew back.

“Go clean up,” he said, playfully pushing Otabek away from him and pointing to the bathroom. A mischievous smile lingered on his pink lips, and he hooked his thumbs under the band of his yoga pants.

A moment later, when Otabek was finally up, Yuri threatened him from the bed, that coy expression written all over his face

“You better hurry up, or I'll have all the fun by myself.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something a little fluffy and humorous, with some headcanons about inexperienced Beka and sweet lil Yuri. Anyways, this song and the whole vibe has really given me a Mighty Need for more witchy!Yuri content. Hopefully with halloween coming up someone will quench my thirst. . .


End file.
